Forum:Amber Pierce
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name:Amber Pierce Gender:Female Parents:Toyotama-hime or Amaterasu Age:15 Appearance:Amber has blonde/brown hair and purple eyes. She has a slim and flexible figure. (not sure of the pic yet..since the one I wanted to use is in chb rp if I dont win the contest, I'll use blonde, but for the mean time I'll use brown) Personality:She is tough so she never shows her tears. She is clever, funny, sweet, and most of all kind, though she is unmerciful in battle. Amber is also a perfectionist by heart and loves to win. History:Josh Pierce's mother is the owner of a top sweets and sweets ingredients importing company and her real father was Sujin., but her mother remarried to a cruel, plastic faced super-model. His foster mother made her life like hell, and only was nice to her when her mother was home. He loved camp half blood and found it like his home. He also had a passion for cooking and thats the only thing her mother allowed him to so her foster mom glady sent him away to some expensive cooking boarding school in France. After he graduated, he opened a big 5 star hotel with three 5 star restaurants. One day, he met (godly parent) who goes by the name of Natsume Koboyashi in one of her restaurants and it was love at first sight. He fell in love with (godly parent) ,and after 8 months of dating (godly parent) was pregnant; Josh's mother didnt understand and was furious, she wanted abortion if the baby Dylan, but lucky, her father understood and also he found out that her girlfriend was (godly parent).fter he gave birth, (godly parent) told him he had to leave, but Josh already expected it. Everything in Amber's life was normal. She loved gymnastics, swimming and dancing. She was perfect at these sports and was the head captain in these teams. She's pretty good at nearly everything--everything except drawing. In her 15th birthday, she had another dream which she talked to her mother, her mother told her that the mortal world was dangerous and filled with monster that’s out to get demi-gods like her, and it was time to go to a place called “Camp Izanagi”, which is a special camp for the half-bloods. When she woke up, she found black diamond earings with turns in a kusirigama when she presses a special diamond in the middle and a letter and map to camp address to her dad beside her bed. She quickly went to her dad’s room and gave him the letter which wrote about that Amber has to leave for camp, her dad told her yes if she would come back at least once a year to see him. Later then, her father and her both left her in camp izanagi. Weapons:Kusarigima in earing form which can come back to her if she loses it Username:Broken Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken_fire 10:25, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- }} Category:Claimed